Ponyo Theme Pucca Style
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: The Pucca version of Ponyo's Theme from one of my favorite movies Ponyo! Pucca and Garu sing together about Pucca. Just like Ponyo and Sasuke singing about Ponyo! Pucca is Ponyo and Garu is Sasuke of course! Please Read and Review! Enjoy the cuteness! ;D


***I was bored once again, and I decided to go on Youtube to listen to the Ponyo Theme in English sung by Frankie Jonas and Noah Cyrus. Then I heard all the lyrics and realized that it fit Pucca and Garu in a way! XD So I decided to write them singing Ponyo's Theme, only this time Pucca and Garu are singing about Pucca! =D I changed some of the lyrics to make it fit them. Basically Pucca is Ponyo, and Garu is Sasuke! ^^ Ponyo is out in theaters right now! It's an awesome movie you'll love it! =D Be sure to see it! If you want to hear the song, then go to Youtube and type Ponyo Theme Song English. It's a great song! I LOVE it! ^^ Review this please! It's very cute! Enjoy everyone! =DDD***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ponyo's Theme Pucca Style**

**Garu: **_"Pucca."_

**Pucca: **_"Pucca."_

**Garu: **_"Pucca."_

**Pucca: **_"Pucca."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"One! Two! Three! Four!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, tiny little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a tiny girl from Sooga Village."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, she's a little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a little girl with a love Garu."_

**Pucca: **_"Uh-huh! Favorite little Ninja sing along, let's go!"_

**Pucca: **_"Sing P-U-C-C-A!"_

**Pucca: **_"You can clap your hands! And clap your swords!"_

**Pucca: **_"Everybody this is where the magic happens!"_

**Garu: **_"And when I'm skipping with her…"_

**Pucca: **_"Ohhh…"_

**Garu: **_"My heart feels a difference…"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"KISSY CHASE! KISSY FACE! KISSY CHASE! KISSY FACE!"_

**Pucca: **_"Oh he's my favorite little boy…"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"KISSY KISSY CHASE! GO!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, tiny little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: "**_She's a little girl from Sooga Village."_

**Pucca and Garu: "**_Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, she's a little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a little girl with a love Garu."_

**Garu: **_"Pucca."_

**Pucca: **_"Pucca."_

**Garu: **_"Pucca."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"One! Two! One! Two! Three!"_

**Pucca: **_"I love you bunches and bunches, I give you lots of X's and O's!"_

**Pucca: **_"Feel in your fingers all the way down to your toes!"_

**Pucca: **_"Everybody One! Two! Three! Come along and dance with me!"_

**Pucca: **_"One! Two! Three! Make a wish! Sing along with your favorite ninja!"_

**Garu: **_"And when I'm skipping with her…"_

**Pucca: **_"Ohhh…"_

**Garu: **_"My heart feels a difference…"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"KISSY CHASE! KISSY FACE! KISSY CHASE! KISSY FACE!"_

**Pucca: **_"Oh he's my favorite little boy…"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"KISSY KISSY CHASE! GO!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, tiny little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a little girl from Sooga Village."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, she's a little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a little girl with a love Garu."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, tiny little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Came to notice Garu and fell in love."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca, she's a little girl!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a little girl with a love Garu."_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"She's a happy girl with a love Garu."_

THE END

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Well how did ya like it? It's cute huh? XD If Pucca really was a movie that came out in theaters, then I think that this song should definitely be the main theme for it. =D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the cuteness! Please Review! And I'll see y'all later! ;D***


End file.
